Hang 'Six'
by stupidsmartiepants
Summary: Fin, Emma, and Lo have sleepover in staff housing while Broseph, Reef, and Johnny go night surfing. Later the boys spy on the girls, what happens next? Read to find out. Rated T.
1. It doesn't lie

It was a Friday night at Paradise Resort, and the girls' shifts were almost over. Emma and Fin were free for the weekend, and Lo decided to leave Kelly with her hands full in the morning because she couldn't get fired right? Her dad owned the hotel, and although she would lower her chances of getting back in the Penthouse, this would be totally worth it.

Fin watched the clock hanging in the hall from room 1209 as it ticked, counting down the 15 minutes she had left until her slumber party with girls **(I know they sleep in the same room, but you get the point). **The boys were going night surfing so that meant they would have the whole staff house to themselves for a few hours. It was the perfect opportunity for boy gossip, makeovers, games, and quizzes. Tonight was a girls' night!

She looked again; the hand moved to 6:00 PM. Finally! Fin rushed out to meet her friends on the porch and pulled into an instantaneous hug. The three girls squealed and jumped, and headed inside. When they reached their room, Lo dumped all the stuff in her straw tote bag with a fake pink hibiscus flower, onto the floor. There were magazines, make-up, nail polish, a magic 8 ball, hair accessories, beaver tails, candy, chips, and pop.

"NO WAY! LO! Where did you get all this stuff?" Emma screamed.

"I asked Kahuna to take me to town on my lunch break. I've been saving for weeks!" Lo answered.

Fin picked up a bottle of Herbal Essence Color Me Happy shampoo and gave it a weird look. Lo snatched from her hands.

"This is for me. I'm losing my highlights!" she panicked.

"Okay. I was just wondering why we would need shampoo." Fin said.

"So what should we do first?" Emma asked the two.

"I don't know." Fin shrugged.

"I got it! Let's read the magazines." Lo suggested.

Each of the girls picked up a magazine; Emma, a girly magazine, Fin, a surfer magazine, and Lo, a cosmetics magazine. Suddenly, Emma bursted out,

"Hey guys! Look at this!"

They glanced away from their magazines and moved towards Emma.

"Oo! Stone broke-up with his new girlfriend, Hannah! Juicy!" Lo comments.

"Hey, check the embarrassing moments. There's usually a good one or two." Fin laughs.

"Says the girl who got a jellyfish sting and had to have her crush pee on her foot!" Lo giggled.

"Hey! That doesn't count! There's not much you can do for them." Fin yells. Her cheeks burn, and color a candy apple red.

"You didn't deny that you like Reef. Ha!" Emma joins in.

"Well, I don't! I would never like that sexist pig!"

"Uh huh. You want to kiss him. You want to marry him, and have like a hundred of his surfer babies!" Lo repeats.

"I DON'T!" Fin screeches.

"Whoa Fin, chill. We're just teasing." Emma says.

"You're right, it's not a big deal anyways. Just a joke." Fin reassures herself.

"So… beaver tail, anyone?" Lo asks.

"Sure." Emma and Fin answer in unison. A loud grumble echoes through the room.

"Maybe not." Emma groans.

"I still can't believe he did that." Lo says.

"He didn't know. Johnny just thought I didn't like it." Emma replies. After that, Emma started looking through her magazine until she found a quiz, 'How bad do you have it for your crush?'

"Hey, do you guys want to do this quiz?" She holds up the magazine, and the two girls nod their heads.

"I'll ask the questions." Lo sings.

"Then I'll keep track of her answers." Fin says.

Lo takes the magazine. "Okay. First question…" When finished with the quiz, Fin added up Emma's score and she got mostly C's, which means really bad.

"I still can't believe you like my brother. Do you know how weird that makes me feel?" Lo shudders.

"Sorry, I can't help it." Emma blushes.

"I guess it's okay. I'd rather have you as a sister-in-law than that jerk, Kelly. Just don't get yourself hurt, okay? My brother's a real heartbreaker." Lo replies.

"What do you mean? You're brother's really nice, and funny, and cute, and-" Emma starts.

"We get the point! What Lo's trying to say is that Ty is clueless when it comes to girls. They like him, he doesn't notice. Just know, there are plenty of other guys out there besides Ty." Fin explains.

"I tried to get over him, and what happens? I eat garlic and spend two hours in a bathroom with an upset stomach." Emma says, and places a hand on her stomach. Another grumble calls out from her belly.

"Well, what should we do now?" Fin asks.

"Magic 8 ball!" Lo screams. She opens a box, and takes out a pink ball with a mini screen. "I'll ask the ball the first question. Does Fin like Reef?"

"Come on, Lo. I can obviously answer that without the stupid magic ball." Fin complains.

"I know." Lo snickers. "So this ball will only prove your point further. So Magic 8 Ball, does Fin like Reef?" She jingles the ball, and it reads: 'Well, duh." Lo shows the ball to Emma and Fin. Emma starts chuckling and Lo joins in, Fin crosses her arms in frustration.

"Give it here." Fin says grumpily.

"Okay." Lo says in a sing-song voice, and her and Emma began laughing again.

"Dumb Magic Ball, do I like Reef?" she asks angrily. She violently shakes it again, and it reads: 'Of course." In frustration, she shakes it again. 'Yes.' This only makes the two others laugh harder.

"Well, I've learned one thing from that magic 8 ball. It doesn't lie." Lo giggles.


	2. I spy

Broseph raced to the beach, his shift finally over, where he saw Reef shredding some sick waves. He looked over to the left a bit and saw Johnny balancing on one foot, flailing his arms around. The boy couldn't help but chuckle as his friend got pulled under the tidal wave. His hand waved at the two, motioning them to come in. It was returned by warm smiles as they paddled towards shore.

"Hey Broseph, what took you so long?" Reef asked.

"Dude, I got six 10-pounders and the elevator was broken so I had to lug them up the stairs to the 7th floor." He replied in husky voice.

"Ouch bro. Must have been a family, huh?" Reef said.

"Yeah man. At least they were nice." Broseph answered.

"Come on, guys. Let's catch some waves before it gets too dark." Johnny advised them.

Broseph nodded, and grabbed 'Yasmin' from the ground. She is a 9 ft. 8 in. navy blue noserider with sky blue lining. Reef, Johnny, and Broseph ran into the ocean a good seven feet and then started to paddle. When they pop up, they now see the giant wave in front of them. Reef rode the wave and landed a high-flying rotating-flip, Broseph carried out a layback snap, and Johnny managed a frontside air.

Soon enough the boys had to come in because it was getting late and Broseph and Johnny had work the next day. After they dried themselves, they could see a figure in the distance. As it came closer they recognized it as Fin, but instead of being dressed in her regular clothes, she was only wearing a lacy black bra and underwear. Her body was covered in black marker with the words, "I LUV BUMMER!" Those were the exact same words she was saying aloud.

Not to far behind Lo and Emma were laughing their butts off. Lo was also holding a camera; a little red-orange light brightly shining from the object.

"We can't hear you Fin!" Emma shouted.

"I LOVE BUMMER! I LOVE BUMMER!" she screamed with anger.

They all started to laugh; the weird looks had vanished. Obviously, the girls made Fin do this as a dare. Her cheeks were rosy from her embarrassing dare.

"Okay, I'm done! Now help get this off of me!" Fin screamed, pointing at the words on her forehead.

"Fine. Fine." Emma said, still giggling. They started to head back to the staff house. Reef was still in hysterics.

"Aw-w d-dude, th-that was f-frickin' h-hilarious." Reef said, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah man. Did you get to see Fin's face? Classic." Broseph snickered.

"Wait! I got it. They must be playing Truth or Dare right. Dudes, we should totally spy on them." Reef suggested.

"Bro! Count me in, man." Broseph agreed.

"Well, I don't know. Last time we tried to spy on them, I saw another man's ~shudders~ private parts." Johnny grimaced at the memory.

"Come on, Johnny. It's not like we're at the hotel. No more guests to worry about. Just the staff employees." Reef reassured him.

"Oh, alright."

"YES!" Broseph and Reef shouted in unison.

"Okay, so first Broseph will stand on Johnny's shoulders, and peer through the window. I'll be the back spotter so in case you fall, I'll be there to catch you." The others nodded in agreement and headed back to the staff house to commence their operation.

"What do you see, Johnny?" Reef queried.

"Ew… Is that Lo? Ugh, that's disgusting!"

"WHAT IS IT?"

"Shh…. Be quiet." Johnny whispers, "You know Broseph's jar of toenails. Emma and Fin made her eat 3 of them, and she did."

"Yuck! (Dude, that's gross!)" cried Broseph and Reef.

"I know right."

"So Fin looked pretty hot in her underwear."

"Reef, now is not the time for your sick perverted comments!" Johnny said.

"Whatever."

"Bras, my shoulders hurt like crazy!" After about two seconds, Johnny fell backwards on top of Reef instead of into his arms.

"Ouch!"

"Dudes, shut up. I think the girls heard us."

* * *

><p>"Did you hear something?" Fin asked.<p>

"Yeah, I think it came from outside, let's go check it out." Lo suggested. She flew outside with Emma and Fin following her trail. "Shh… I think someone's close. If we're quiet, we can sneak up on them."

The girls tiptoed around the corner just as Broseph, Reef, and Johnny were making a run for it.

"GUYS!" They slowly turned around.

"What were you doing spying through our window?" Emma asked.

"Nothing, who says that's what we were doing?" Johnny said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're an awful liar, you know that?" Fin smirked.

"Way to go, Johnny!"

"Like it wasn't that hard to figure out!"

"Bras, cool it. Let's just admit our guilt and leave it at that." Broseph stated.

"He's right, maybe we can finish that game of Truth or Dare together." Reef agreed.

"NO WAY! I spent my money preparing for an all girls' night!" Lo screeched.

"Unless the boys want us to give them makeovers." Emma grinned evilly.

"Too bad Reef's already had that pleasure." Fin laughed.

"Come on, it's just one game."

"Fine! But on one condition."

"WHAT?"

"You three have to complete this first dare."


End file.
